Arms Wide Open
by 4evrdisturbed
Summary: Jean finally gets to see his love again after so long


So I was listening to arms wide open by creed and this just kind of hit me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or any of its characters. Things would have turned out a lot differently if I did…

The titan roared as Jean soared past on his maneuver gear, slicing its shoulder. He hooked his gear onto a nearby tree, barely missing the giant hand that tried to grab him. He landed on a branch and put a hand on the trunk to hold himself up. "Shit." he hissed. "I was so fucking close." Jean caught his breath while the others tried to take down the giant. Eren had gotten almost as close as him and Mikasa nicked the neck, but not nearly deep enough to do actual harm.

Taking a deep breath Jean launched himself toward the titan. He lodged his gear into the beast's shoulder. He was at the perfect angle. Surging forward and with a loud battle cry Jean rocketed toward the nape. His blades sliced cleanly through. He had finally killed a titan. "Yes!" Jean screamed. Just as the titan began to fall he dislodged his sword and was about to jump down when suddenly a bone crushing weight encased him. Jean felt his breath leave his lungs as ribs cracked and punctured his organs. Blood poured from his mouth as his vision began to blur. The titan was still falling, its grip loosening somewhat letting Jean wheeze out a labored breath. As the titan hit the ground, Jean was released. He hit the ground hard, breaking more bones in the impact. He rolled a few yards before finally coming to a stop. Jean could feel the blood filling his lungs, it made it even harder to breath. His blurred vision showed Jaeger, Mikasa, Armin, Bertholdt and Reiner hovering above him. They were saying something but he couldn't make it out with the pounding in his ears. He knew this was the end. He was going to die. In a forest. Killed by a titan. Jean though about the one thing that would make dying this way bearable. Closing his eyes he pictured the alive and smiling face of his long dead lover. "Marco." he rasped out the name with the last bit of air in his lungs. His body was still. He was dead.

Amber eyes blinked open slowly. It was bright, blindingly so. He was lying down, his head cushioned on something soft. It felt familiar somehow. Long fingers threaded themselves through his short hair and Jean blinked owlishly to get used to the light. Jean noticed he was laying in a grassy meadow. It was bright and the sky was cloudless, blue going on forever in every direction. The field was large. Not a tree in sight. If he was laying in grass, then what was his head laying on. It was warm and soft. Certainly not grass. He turned his head and saw a stomach clothed in a dark brown shirt. His head was in someone's lap. Following the taut stomach to a lightly muscled chest and wide shoulders Jean suddenly figured out why this felt so familiar. He looked into freckled face of his love. "M-Marco?" he croaked, his voice rough.

Marco smiled and lightly pushed some of Jean's hair off his forehead. "Hello Jean."

"Marco!" suddenly Jean was tackling his boyfriend to the ground. He hugged him tight, smelled his familiar scent, and basked in his warmth. "Oh god Marco it's really you." Marco chuckled and Jean could feel it reverberating in his ears. He just hugged him tighter and lay his head over his chest. It was silent. Jean looked up at Marco with confused eyes.

Marco smiled sadly and cupped Jean's cheek and lightly ran his thumb across the skin, just like he had done so many times before. "I'm dead Jean. And so are you." he grabbed Jean's hand and out it to his chest. Jean couldn't feel anything under his hand. "You don't have a heart beat either."

Jean closed his eyes. "I-I remember. A titan-" A finger to his lips stopped him in his tracks. Marco shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together again." Jean nodded and Marco lay down again and he followed laying alongside his lover with his head resting on the strong chest of his lover. Yes. They were together again. Finally.

Wow that was really short. I wanted it to be longer but… oh well ^_^;


End file.
